


A Boy And A Girl Lay Together In The Summer Evening

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-10
Updated: 2006-10-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A moment's respite on the Horcrux quest. Two lovers talking. A future Take Of Midnight Confessions.





	A Boy And A Girl Lay Together In The Summer Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

A Boy And A Girl Lay Together In The Summer Evening.  
By alloy

A boy and a girl lay together in the summer evening. Their eyes among the stars, the girl lay with her head on the boy’s stomach, her hair fanned out of his chest, and his lap and the boy’s hands toyed with her tresses. Their hearts were entwined.

“She actually expected you to wear it?” the girl asked.

“Yes.” The boy replied. “Even asked me why I was hiding it under my robes.”

The girl laughed into the night sky, the boy’s chuckle echoed her higher pitch.

“She honestly doesn’t know you very well does she?” the girl said.

“To be fair, I don’t know her very well either.” Said the boy.

“Would you have worn it if I had given it to you?” The girl asked.

“No.” he said. “But you would have known that before you gave it me”

The girl turned her head so that her ear rested against his stomach. She looked up at his chin, making a mental note to remind him to shave in the morning.

“Why have you never worn the perfume I gave you?” the boy asked.

The question took her by surprise. The boy had never spoken to his gift to her of two Christmases past, not after she had pronounced it to be ‘unusual’.”

“It didn’t smell that bad.” The boy continued. “I did check it before I bought it.”

There was hurt in the boy’s voice, and the girl realized just how daring the act of purchasing perfume must have been for him.

“I left your parcel for last.” She said. “Ginny had hinted it was something special.”

Beneath her the girl felt the boy’s body tense. “Did you try it on?”

“Yes, yes of course I did, it did smell lovely, and I thought it was really thoughtful, and then….”

“What?”

“I was allergic to it. The rash started the moment I put it on, and it itched like crazy. If Ginny hadn’t helped me I wouldn’t have been able to come downstairs at all.”

“Oh Merlin I hurt you.”

“No you didn’t.” the girl paused reaching out to grasp his hand, “but I hurt you didn’t I, by saying it was ‘unusual’.” The girl pursed her lips, “I was a little shaken.” She said.

“By the allergic reaction?”

“No, by the gift. I didn’t expect it from you. Not then anyway, not after everything.”

“Some of us just aren’t meant to be romantic.” The boy said sighing. “It’ll always backfire, I know.”

“My Grammy always says that she preferred the love of a boring man to the lies of a romantic one.”

“So I’m boring now?” The boy asked

“You’ve never been boring. Horrible sometimes, never boring. Grammy’s going to like you.” The girl replied.

The boy sat up in surprise. “Your grandmother’s still alive?”

The girl rearranged herself so that her head rested in his lap, so that instead of stars she could survey the depths of his eyes.

“She’s only sixty five. Grandpa died a few years back, but Grammy’s going strong.”

“Wow.” The boy said. “I don’t know much about you at all.” 

“You know me. My family you can learn about.”

“I’m a horrible learner.”

“No you’re not, and especially not with people.”

The boy blushed, the girl knew, she didn’t have to see it to know.

“I’m going to meet them.” The boy said resolutely. “Every member of your family.”

“Yes you will,” the girl said, “because I’m going to show you off.”

They sat for a while longer, their hearts entwined, and the other boy came back with their supper, he paused before entering the small clearing where their tent was pitched.

“Ron.” The girl asked. “Do you think we will grow old together?”

The other boy leant forward, this was a question he too desperately wanted to know the answer for.

“Yes.”

Fin.


End file.
